The Legendary Alicorn
by PegasusPony
Summary: There's a threat against Equestria. A male Alicorn says that he has lossed his daughter and has Celestia and Luna locked in a dungeon for they won't tell him where she is. When the main 6 go to try and use their elements to help. The Alicorn remembers Rainbow as his daughter, and Rainbow is told the truth about where she came from. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**The Legendary Alicorn #1**

_Every chance I get to make it better,  
I just find a way of letting go...  
When the lights don't glow the same way that they use to,  
And I finally get a moment to myself,  
I will realize you were everything I'm missing...  
_  
Rainbow was soaring through the clouds at a leisurely pace. She usually would always be in a rush, but today she really didn't have anywhere to be. She could practice some of her stunts, but she had perfected them and had yet to come up with a new trick.

She was just flying over sugar cube corner when Twilight called her. "Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow debated on whether or not she should just ignore her like she did Pinkie Pie most of the time. There was no way Twilight could run like Pinkie could, and she wasn't exactly used to her wings yet. Rainbow just sighed as she flew down to the ground. It wasn't like she was going anywhere anyways.

"Hey Twilight, what's up?" Rainbow greeted her friend.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash, something terrible has happened back in Canterlot!" Twilight said a bit panicked. Rainbow looked at her questioningly for a minute. "I'll explain at my house. Wait here I'm going to go get Pinkie."

"Do you know what's going on, Rarity?" Rainbow asked as she saw Rarity come trotting up to Sugar Cube Corner.

"No, I'm not sure what's going on." Rarity told her. Rainbow sighed and watched as a minute later Twilight came out dragging Pinkie out with her purple magic. The pink pony had not protest as she babbled on about cupcakes, and how she should decorate them.

Soon every pony was at Twilight's house, so they could finally talk about what was going on. "What's going on Twi, why'd you call us all here?" Apple Jack asked.

"Princess Celestia sent me a letter telling me of an Alicorn prince who has locked her up in a cage down in the Canterlot Castle basement. There's a powerful shield around the cell she's in, and I'll need complete focus to unlock it. The only problem is the Alicorn is in the castle and has turned all the castle guardsmen against Celestia." Twilight told them.

"Against Celestia? Why would they just up and betray her like that?" Rainbow asked.

"He used magic on some of them; others were persuaded never really liking Celestia in the first place." Twilight answered shaking her head.

"What about Luna? Can't she help?" Fluttershy wondered softly.

Twilight shook her head. "No, this Alicorn she's up against is very strong. Male alicorns are much stronger than female alicorns."

"Why is that?" Rarity asked flipping her hair. "Usually female unicorns have always been better at magic than the males." Rarity said flipping her hair.

"Yeah, and while Pegasus stallions are stronger than the mares, mares are lighter so they can fly better." Rainbow said crossing her hooves in protest.

"While those things may be true, it is backwards for alicorns. They fly better and have much more magical potential, and their offspring are so powerful they aren't allowed to mate." Twilight said as she gravitated a book over with her magic reading it aloud for them to hear. "Legend has it that everyone was always afraid of a legendary Alicorn being born. The strength of it would be enormous and it's flying and magical capabilities endless. However, this offspring can be of any gender."

"That sounds totally awesome! Why would they be afraid of some pony like that?!" Rainbow asked flapping her wings excitedly.

Twilight flipped a few pages. "Well it says here, that this individual is often times completely out of control, insane even, but for one with so much power why wouldn't it be? It is said that this mate or stallion could..." Twilight's eyes widened as she read the next part quicker. "...level Equestria without even powering up. It would be like a simple levitation spell to us. When that individual is born it has no control over its magic and that can have very deadly consequences." Twilight and every pony else was in complete shock. There was no wonder they did not want any pony like this to exist. No pony would be able to stop it!

"That sounds like trouble... Is the guy holding Princess Celestia and Luna captive that?" Rarity asked.

Twilight shook her head. "No he isn't, he's just very powerful. I say we're lucky we don't have to deal with any pony like that, who's destined for evil."

"H-how will we stop him, Twilight?" Fluttershy stuttered softly shaking like a leaf.

"I'm planning on using the elements of harmony!" Twilight levitated the elements over, and one by one gave each of her friends their necklaces putting on her crown last. "Alright let's go!" Twilight's horn glowed and her wings flared as she teleported them into the Canterlot Castle Dungeon.

~~~

Twilight ran to her mentor's cage as soon as she saw it. "Celestia! You're okay!" The purple unicorn was delighted as her horn began to glow. Celestia smiled at her pupil so ready and willing to help.

"Uh Twilight... I think we have to deal with something else first." Rainbow tapped her not even looking at the unicorn.

"What could be more important than-" Twilight's sentence was interrupted by her gasp as she stared at the male Alicorn before her.

"So this is who Celestia was talking about when she said that the elements of harmony would take me down? You 6 ponies? This must be a joke. You see back then I was young. I didn't have my full abilities, but now I am older and smarter." He flared his wings for effect. "And I'm better than anyone Celestia can call for help." His face went straight into Twilight's who fell over on her back with a yelp. He cocked his head back laughing evilly. "Pathetic." He snatched the crown off her head and threw it at the wall shattering it, and with his horn her picked up the rest of the elements and stored them away in a chest that disappeared.

Celestia eyes widened at the scene of six either shaking or furious ponies in front of her. "Twilight get you and your friends out of here! I should have never called for you. I should have known the elements wouldn't have worked." Celestia yelled.

Twilight finally snapped out of her stupor and stood up. She glared at the cyan male Alicorn who's mane and tail were a mixture of red yellow and orange and his eyes a blood shot red. His hair was flared back just like Soarin of the wonderbolts, and he was laughing once again. "We aren't leaving you Celestia!"

"You have to go now before it's too late!" Celestia screamed.

"Oh hush Celestia, even if they wanted to leave I wouldn't let them. You and I know that." He said smirking at the princess.

Luna put her forearm around her sister and glared at the male as Celestia hung her head. Luna turned toward Twilight. "Listen to me; it is very important that you get the element of loyalty out of here, now."

Twilight was confused why did she call Rainbow that? She knew her name. "Why?" Twilight asked, only to receive a warning look back.

Twilight looked back up to the cyan Alicorn who was looking down at them all. "What's so special about this element of-" He stopped as his eyes widened. Every pony of the main 6 looked at each other in confusion. "My daughter!" He flared his wings out once again as he landed right in front of Rainbow Dash.

"I- what? I'm not your daughter!" Rainbow flared her wings defensively as she backed away a bit only to be scooped into a wing hug by the Alicorn.

"I am Prince Ace, your father, and Princess Celestia is your mother." He told her.

Rainbow looked shock. "That's not true! My mother and father are-"

"Why don't you ask her then?" Her father asked her. Rainbow just looked over to Celestia who just hung her head lower.

"It's true.. Isn't it?" Dash asked her eyes shined with unshed tears. Her father smiled he tilted his head to where his horn met her forehead, and Rainbow's hidden horn was revealed. "I don't understand..." Rainbow said looking at the ground her wings drooping.

"I'm sure Celestia has all the answers, after all this is her dirty secret. I knew I wouldn't need your help to find her, if she is anything like me she'll come for the adventure." He said with a smirk. Rainbow looked up at that. She sighed softly, turning her attention to Celestia.

Celestia looks at Rainbow for a moment and looks down once again, and explains the story. "Me and Ace were dating, back then I was attracted to bad boys." She coughed a bit with a blush, but it soon faded as she continued. "Luna warned me about him, but I didn't listen. I was older, and therefore I thought I was smarter than her, knew what I was doing." She sighed. "Then one day Ace told me, he wanted to be my first love. Even though I knew she did not like Ace I told my sister everything and always trusted her to keep my secrets, so I told her about it. However, she did not share my happiness, but I felt I was in love." She smiled softly at this before lowering her head. "I thought my sister was jealous, and I didn't listen. So I did as he asked, later on I found out I was pregnant. But we had been sneaking around, we were from rival families and not allowed to converse let alone mate, so when I told him I was pregnant he seemed to freak out, panicky... So I decided it would be better for us both, if I was to strip you of your horn once you were born and make you only a pegasus. I gave birth to you in secret then gave you over to the parents you know now. I paid them to keep it a secret and they promised, all they wanted was a filly anyways, and they couldn't have one on their own..." She hiccupped a bit as she felt tears come to her eyes she couldn't go on after that, so Ace finished for her.

"She had made that decision on her own though." He frowned. "She used a spell to speed your birthing process up, and you were born the very next day. She had decided for us both that you'd be sent away, but by the time I figured it out it was too late." He looked softly at his daughter glad he had finally found her. "You were gone to your new family. When she found out I was searching for you she had five powerful unicorns track me down and lock me in the sun." He glared at Celestia for a minute, before turning back to his daughter. "I am so glad I found you. I've missed you." He hugged her tighter and nuzzled her.

"Aww!" Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cooed; Twilight, Apple Jack, and the two princesses rolling their eyes.

Rainbow pushed away from him a little. "But Why?"

"Because she feared, I'd draw attention to myself and then everyone would figure us out. She decided it best no one figure it out, and made sure of that by locking me up. I finally escaped the sun a month ago, and after looking for you for a while and having no success... I went and found Celestia and asked her and her sister. When she wouldn't comply I locked her away, figuring that maybe my daughter might come to me if she found news of this." He smiled. "It seems I was right."

"So my whole life... Was a lie?" She asked. He nodded. Tears came to her eyes once again, and she looked over to Celestia a single tear sliding down her cheek. "How could you do this to me?"

"Rainbow..." Celestia said shaking her head.

Rainbow laughed humorlessly, "some mom you turned out to be..."

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled ready to lecture her at her disrespect.

"You're defending her!?" Rainbow asked streams of tears were coming down, and she wiped them away angrily.

"You know what? I need some time to think!" She threw the window open as fast as she could and flew out, dealing with hurt the same way she always did with anger. Every pony looked at the fading rainbow worriedly.

**(((So that was the very first chapter! How did you like it!? I hope you loved it! I know it's a lot to take in, but I hope you liked it! Please Review! I'll post another chapter soon! Song is: Sooner Than Later, By Drake)))**


	2. Chapter 2

The Legendary Alicorn #2

_A friend for life, _

_That's what you are to me,_

_A friend for life,_

_That's what you are to me…_

_Every friendship is tested, _

_You say you're sincere,_

_But it's all unclear now…_

Celestia was on her cell floor silently crying and covering her face. Her biggest mistake ever and she had thought it was all in the past. Luna wrapped her foreleg around her sister's shoulders. "It'll be alright, Tia, please don't cry." Luna comforted her softly. "Why did you have to do that? I told you what would become of this, and you did not-"

Luna began, but she was quickly cut off by Prince Ace. "It had to happen, but you'll see in the end. It'll all work out in the end." Ace said confidently.

"It will not! She is not going to follow you, Ace! She will be too reckless, and she'll be of pure evil. No one will be able to control her." Luna warned.

Ace turned to face her with a glare. "Oh, is that so? And what is your solution, hmm? To send her to the moon? I don't think so! I know what I am doing, and I don't need advice from you!" He stomped his hoof making the floor shake a bit then turned his back on her. Luna bit her lip on all the curses she wanted to say to the bastard.

"Well there's um.. no reason to assume Rainbow is.. er pure evil, is there?" Fluttershy squeaked out.

"Yeah, Ah'm sure she's the same ol' Rainbow Dash we know and love." Apple Jack nodded closing her eyes surely.

Celestia wiped her tears away. She was the main princess of all of Equestria. She could not be crying in her puddle of self-pity when they needed her. She stood up and took a pose that screamed royalty. She tilted her head up for a minute her eyes closed. She then took a breath and spoke. "The pony you know is nothing but a door that was never allowed to be opened. Now that it is she can do and think what ever. She's destined for evil, and I'm sure her mind will soon begin to turn. She'll find herself saying and doing things that she usually never would. And when that happens you'll know you've truly lost her." Celestia told them her voice hard and almost distant.

"Rainbow Dash is your daughter, can't you show some authority?" Rarity asked.

"Wait a second, why are you saying Rainbow is destined for evil? What makes that true?" Twilight asked.

Celestia closed her eyes and flared out her wings for effect. "She is the legendary Alicorn."

"What?!" Everyone gasped in surprise including Ace.

"Yes, and it is only a matter of time before she figures it out!" Luna yelled. "We need to strip her of her-"

"Strip her of her horn? As if! If I could find some way to control her I could rule Equestria... forever!" Ace laughed evilly.

"You will not be able to control her, Ace. You and I both know this." Celestia told him.

"You know nothing of me, bitch!" Ace yelled.

The main 6 quickly gasped at the major disrespect, but their attention was pulled away from correcting him when he asked the question that was probably on every pony's mind. "How do you even know she's the legendary?"

"I-" Celestia sighed. She stared at him for a moment then looked between him and the cage lock and shield. As if saying, 'if you want to know anything more, you must let me out of here.'

"Fine," he growled out. "It's not like you or your sister can take me on anyways." He opened the cage and let down his shield.

"When she was first born she had a dark mane. It was beautiful as was she, but I knew something was fishy by the how black it was. It was so dark a midnight black sort of color. She opened her eyes to look at me for the first time and those magenta orbs stared at me for about a minute. Then she closed her eyes and her mane and tail color became a rainbow pattern. I was shocked." Celestia gasped as if remembering the memory, but shook her head as she continued. "I thought then the best thing to do was strip her of her horn. I had a hunch she was the legendary, but if all she had as the legendary Alicorn were wings then we had nothing to worry about." She sighed again the memory was always painful pulling and clawing at her heart. "So off I sent her with her new parents. When they called me a few years later telling me of her sonic rainboom I knew then she truly had been the legendary Alicorn. I was glad I had done what I had done. I thought it didn't matter, wings were not a problem. I had never expect for this to happen-"

"But it did," He turned to the main 6 that were still present. "And if you were truly her friends you'd be thanking me, would you have rather your friend live the rest of her life, which was a complete and utter lie?" Ace asked them. They all looked down not sure how to respond. On one hoof they did want their friend to know the truth, but not if it meant losing her entirely. Was that selfish?

"Look it's Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted out. Every pony turned to face the window.

"Yeah... I'm back." Rainbow Dash told them begrudgingly.

"We're glad you're alright, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said smiling.

"That's one way of putting it..." Rainbow Dash muttered, but no one heard her.

Ace rose up into the air and landed in front of his daughter. "Rainbow Dash come with me, and we'll rule Equestria with an iron fist!" Ace smirked and reached a hoof out for her.

Rainbow looked between her friends, the princesses, and Ace. "No."

"Great let's- wait what? Did you say no?" He asked tilting his head in disbelief.

"Yes, I refuse to ever leave my friends behind, even if our ruler is the complete opposite of almost all- if not already all - our elements." Rainbow Dash stated giving a quick glare to Celestia, who hung her head in shame.

"No matter, you'll come around." He smirked and flared his wings as he took flight off into the sky. Rainbow watched him fly until he was just a dot in the sky.

Rainbow shook her head not sure what he meant by that. She touched her forehead lightly and was poked by her new horn. She sighed exasperated, so many changes in just one day. "Twilight? Can we PLEASE get out of here?"

Twilight looked at her for a minute almost as if she was observing her, which made Rainbow lift a hoof in nervousness. Twilight suddenly smiled and her horn lit up. Rainbow couldn't be destined for evil... not Rainbow Dash of all ponies. Could she?

Celestia looked at the spot where the 6 ponies were once standing. Luna came up to her gently looking her in the eye. "Are you alright, my sister?"

Celestia nodded. Luna looked at her a bit more seriously, and she sighed giving up. "I just fear that Rainbow Dash could truly be meant for evil, and if she is I am hoping her friends will not be blind to it."

"How would they not notice?"

"That is not what I meant. I am sure they will notice, Luna, if it does happen. What worries me is the fact that they may purposely blind themselves not wanting to believe it. And we cannot be informed about Rainbow turning evil after she's finally killed some pony for them to believe it." Celesta shook her head, hoping against all hope.

"Do you want me to request she stay here?" Luna asked.

"No, that would just make her angry as if we don't trust her, and we do not want to risk speeding up the process? I have high hopes that her friends can't stop it all together, just by being there for her." Celestia said looking out the window for a moment before turning to her sister. Luna looked skeptical of this, but she didn't want argue about it. Celestia smiled knowing so, "we should get some sleep, my dear sister." Luna nodded and left to her room.

It wasn't quite yet night, but Luna figured after such a long day she'd raise the moon just a bit early, and so she did.

Back in pony vile the 6 friends watched peacefully as the sun went down and the moon went up. They were all at Twilight's library.

"S-so you're an alicorn n-now?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"I guess so..." Rainbow replied tapping her new horn.

"The legendary?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Rainbow nodded shrugging.

"We should throw a Legendary Alicorn Welcoming Party!" Pinkie shouted jumping up and down.

"Maybe some other time, darling..." Rarity told her. The pink pony sighed softly sitting back down, but she was soon bouncing again.

"Celestia said I'm destined for evil... How true do you think that actually is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"There's no way to be sure, Dash, sorry, but do not worry we'll be here for you no matter what!" Twilight assured her.

"Totally!" Pinkie said with a bounce.  
"Oh d-definitely!" Fluttershy agreed softly.  
"Most certainly, darling," Rarity said flipping her mane and tossing a bright smile Rainbow's way.  
"Ya'll can count on us!" Apple Jack said tilting her hat.

"Thank you guys," Rainbow smiled softly.

"Still... at least one of us should be with you at all times, in case that Ace guy comes back, or you start showing signs, which I really hope won't happen." Twilight explained. Rainbow nodded as did every pony else. "Where are you going Rainbow?"

"I just was heading home to sleep." Rainbow shrugged.

"Alright," Twilight turned to Fluttershy who knelt down to the floor just about underneath the table. She looked like she would turn into a puddle at any minute and drain away. "You'll have the first shift."

**((( Okay so the second chapter is complete hope ya liked it! Please keep on reading and enjoying, just click that little review button and tell me what ya think. :D You don't even have to be a member of this to do so. Also follow so you'll know whenever I update :D I hope to see your reviews. – sorry its on a Tuesday, but please review anyway :/)))) Song is:**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legendary Alicorn #3**

_Look into my eyes,  
Now you're getting sleepy,  
Are you hypnotized,  
By secrets that you're keeping?,  
I know what you're keeping,  
I know what you're keeping,  
Got a secret,  
Can you keep it?,  
Swear this one you'll save,  
Better lock it,  
In your pocket,  
Taking this one to the grave,  
If I show you,  
Then I know you,  
Won't tell what I said,  
Cause two can keep a secret,  
If one of them is dead…_

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings as she flew up to her cloud house. She was watching her friend very closely to make sure if she fell she'd catch her. Fluttershy was straining herself as she was trying to reach Rainbow's house, which to her wasn't all that high, but maybe it took a little more effort to gain elevation when flying. She wouldn't know the way she blasted off every time she left the ground.

When they finally got onto Rainbow's lawn made of clouds, Fluttershy finally allowed herself to take a breather. She was wheezing and had shut her wings pretty quickly. Dash never knew her friend was so out of shape when it came to her wings. She'd have to help her out sometime, if she didn't get annoyed and fly off after the first five minutes.

When Fluttershy finally caught her breath they both trotted inside her home. "Sorry Rainbow Dash, I'm not use to fly up at all, usually I just hop a bit off the ground and fly a couple feet then land. I'm afraid of heights..." Fluttershy explained.

Dash had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. It was a little pathetic Fluttershy was a pegasus and afraid of heights, especially since she lived in clouds dale almost all her fillyhood, up until the point that she ran away to be with her animals. Dash never did understand why the young pegasus ran away so soon without even telling her parents, didn't she want to let them know she was okay? Didn't she want to at least finish Flight School? Well if she didn't want to do the last option she supposed that made a little sense, considering the fact she got bullied just about every day. But still, she had to have had parents and if not that someone had to be looking out for her. She had to make a mental note to ask the yellow pegasus. She shrugged it off. "It's alright, Fluttershy."

"So... What do you want to do?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Um, I'm not sure. It's been a long day, and I guess I just want to get some sleep." Rainbow Dash told her.

Fluttershy nodded in understanding. "Oh okay, um is there any place for me to sleep?"

Rainbow put a hoof to her chin for a moment in thought. "Not really... But I have a couch that has a pull out bed in my room. You could use that."

"Oh, that'd be wonderful." Fluttershy said with a small smile as she followed Rainbow to her room. Rainbow pulled the bed out for her and gave her some extra pillows and a blanket, which Fluttershy softly thank her for. Then they both got into their separate beds. "Goodnight Rainbow Dash," whispered Fluttershy.

"Night Flutters," Rainbow said. They both turned around then and faced the wall. Rainbow shut her eyes trying to go to sleep, but her dad's words stayed on her mind, 'No matter you'll come around'. It wasn't so much the words that got to her, but the way he said it. He had smirked confident he was right, confident there was not alternate outcome, confident she'd join him.. and leave her friends behind. But why? What made him so sure? She'd never do that, they all knew that, or did they? The way Twilight looked at her, the way they had assigned every pony to guard her. They had said it was in case he decided to come and get her, but if he had wanted to just kidnap her and force her to work with him he would've done it instead of just leaving. After all it was pretty clear he was stronger than Celestia, and they didn't exactly have the elements of harmony. There had to be more to it. She wasn't just over analyzing this! Her head could be in the clouds sometimes, but she wasn't stupid. There had to be something she was missing. She looked up at the horn on her head. But what was it?

"Rainbow Dash, are you asleep?" Fluttershy asked.

"No," she said not facing the yellow pegasus. She could feel eyes staring at the back of her head though.

"Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Yeah... I just... I can't help but feel like I'm missing something 'Shy. I mean do you remember the way Twilight had looked at me right after Ace left? The way Ace sounded so confident that I'd join him." She turned around facing her friend she sat up and frowned. "I'm the element of loyalty. So why does everyone think I'm going to betray you all?" She asked flailing her hooves around.

Fluttershy's ears flattened at that, so she had noticed. She guessed it was pretty obvious though considering Twilight had assigned them all shifts to watch her, as if she was some kind of criminal. "I-I... I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say..." Fluttershy whispered softly.

"Say what? What is it you all aren't telling me?" Dash asked. She just had to know, why didn't they trust her. "I can handle it!"

"You're the legendary Alicorn!" Fluttershy blurted out then put her hooves over her maw trembling a little.

"Legendary?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "Celestia said you were destined for evil, and her Ace and Luna had all been pretty sure about it."

"So why did Celestia let me leave then?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure... All I know is you being evil is supposed to be your destiny. Rainbow Dash your destined to destroy every pony."

"So every pony thinks I'm going to betray them and team up with Ace? All because of some destiny that was written over a hundred years ago?" Rainbow asked throwing her hooves up in the air.

"It was way over a hundred years, Dash..." Fluttershy uttered.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Who cares!" Rainbow yelled. She let herself fall back onto her bed crossing her hooves stubbornly. She stared up at her cloud ceiling. Then softer she said, "I'm not going to be like that guy, Fluttershy."

"I-I know Rainbow Dash. We are all just worried about you okay." Fluttershy tried to explain leaving off the part that she would be worse than Ace, if her destiny was to come true.

She turned and faced Fluttershy frowning. "Well you don't have to be." Then she turned back around and fell asleep minutes later.

"I'm sorry Rainbow. I know you won't be like him." Fluttershy said softly after a few minutes. She looked over to her friend. "Rainbow?" She crawled out of bed and walked over to her friend. "Rainbow Dash?" She touched her softly. Dash's mane flashed to midnight black color. Fluttershy gasped falling back. The mane then returned to its original Rainbow colors. "Oh no... I better tell the others." She was about to fly out the window when she saw the sky was dark still. Then she remembered they'd all meet back up again tomorrow anyways to discuss who was to watch her next. She decided she'd just tell them then, but she knew she couldn't allow her friend to know about it. It would destroy her to know what she was becoming and could possibly make her stop fighting it.

Fluttershy silently crawled back into her bed and watched her friend sleep trying to see if her mane would go black again, but she fell asleep after about an hour.

The light of the sun beamed down on Fluttershy. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked to her right and saw that Rainbow Dash was still asleep and still had her multi spectra mane.

She sighed a breath of relief. Fluttershy slowly got up and walked over to her friend and nudged her. She normally wouldn't wake her friends, but she really wanted to talk to Twilight as soon as possible about what she saw. Rainbow tried to push her away with a hoof, but Fluttershy shyly nudged her again. Rainbow turned away from her and put her pillow on top of her head. Just as Fluttershy was giving up and going to lay back down Rainbow grumbled, "What is it Fluttershy?"

"O-oh um... We're supposed to go meet at Twilight's remember?" Fluttershy asked her timidly.

"Yeah... Hey Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked as she removed the pillow from atop her head. Fluttershy's ears perked up showing she was listening. "Do you think we could keep what we talked about last night between us?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know Rainbow... I really don't think I should be keeping it a secret... Why ever would you want to?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just- I think they'll think that if I know then I'll probably become that way sooner, but that isn't true." Rainbow said shaking her head. "I know it isn't. I'll never be like that, never."

"But Rainbow we're your friends, we only want to help you." Fluttershy told her softly.

"Well I didn't ask for your help!" Rainbow yelled. When she saw Fluttershy cowering on the cloudy floor she softened her tone. "Look, I know that okay. I just don't. Promise me.

"O-okay Rainbow Dash, I-I promise." Fluttershy stuttered out. She wasn't quite sure if what she saw last night counter or not, but she was just about positive her friends should know that, and she wasn't even sure Rainbow realized it happened.

Rainbow nodded once, and they both went to the bathroom one at a time to freshen up. Then off they went to the library.

Rainbow Dash walked in first followed by Fluttershy. All there friends were sitting around and talking waiting for them at the table.

"So how are you feeling Rainbow Dash?" Twilight Sparkle asked levitating a notepad and quill over for her to take notes.

Rainbow sighed, another test to show they didn't trust her. "I'm fine." She grumbled out a little to harshly. Twilight looked up at her as did every pony else. "Sorry, I'm just... stressed out about all that happened yesterday." Rainbow lied. Well technically it wasn't a lie, because what she had been told last night had to do with what happened yesterday.

Twilight looked worried for her friend. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash, we're here to help you." She told her. Rainbow just looked to the side of the room. If she said anything more she'd probably lash out at them, and who would that help?

"Ya sure ya'll alright, sugar cube?" Apple Jack asked her friend. Rainbow bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming at them and just nodded her head.

"C-can we p-please stop a-asking her that?" Fluttershy asked panicked. The last thing she wanted was for Rainbow to get mad and her mane and tail go black again and not turn back.

"What ever for? She doesn't seem alright at all; in fact she looks awfully angry." Rarity declared. The white unicorn wanted to know what was going on with her friend they all did, what was wrong with that?

Rainbow's horn glowed a dark pink and a bucket appeared over Rarity's head and water splashed down on her. The fashionista screamed flailing her hooves. She looked up at the floating bucket with a glare before it disappeared. "Twilight!" She screamed. "What was that for?!"

"Me? I didn't do that!" Twilight claimed.

"Oh? Then who did?" The unicorn accused. Twilight pointed frowned and pointed a hoof at Rainbow.

"Me? I don't even know how to use magic!" Rainbow Dash told them.

"The bucket was in glowing dark pink. My magic is purple, and Rarity's is blue." Twilight explained. "When I was a filly and didn't have control over my magic, my emotions would often trigger my horn."

Rainbow just shrugged. "Sorry Rarity," she said.

"So why are you mad at Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm not... Well I am... I'm mad at all of you!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She hadn't expected to bring it up herself after she made Fluttershy promise not to tell, but her friends kept probing her. So why not tell them all why she was completely livid?

"Why?" Pinkie, Rarity, AJ, and Twilight asked together. Fluttershy already knew why.

"Because you didn't tell me I was the Legendary Alicorn or anything about it for that matter! We're friends we aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other!" Rainbow yelled noticing she was no longer sitting, she was hovering over her seat.

"You're right we shouldn't keep secrets..." Twilight told her.

"We should've told you." Rarity agreed nodding as did every pony else.

"So ya know everything now?" AJ asked. Rainbow nodded.

"So there's no more secrets, right girls?" Twilight asked.

Every pony nodded except Fluttershy. Twilight looked directly at the yellow mare frowning a bit as did every pony else, even Rainbow was confused. "W-well I saw something last night, and I wasn't sure if I should say anything..." Fluttershy said looking down a bit.

"You can tell us Fluttershy!" Pinkie encouraged her.

Fluttershy looked down then looked back up at all her friends. Well last night me and Rainbow were talking, and she seemed so upset. I tried to say sorry, but she wasn't facing me. I wanted to see if she had fallen asleep or not, but when I went over to her bed and tapped her, her mane went pitch black then turned back to its normal colors, thank Celestia.." Fluttershy said breathing a sigh of relief.

"_WHAT?!"_ Every pony screamed.

**(((Well that's the end of chapter 3. I hope to get more reviews please! So please review! Also song is Secret.)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legendary Alicorn #4**

_How can you see into my eyes,_

_Like open doors?,_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb,_

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold..._

"What do you mean my mane turned black!? My mane didn't turn black!" Rainbow yelled.

Fluttershy shrunk down in her seat not wanting to argue. She hid behind her mane as she said, "Y-you're right, I-I'm sorry. I-I must've been seeing things." Her ears flattened.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight scolded. Then looked over to Fluttershy in a softer way, "If her mane did change colors, we need to know that Fluttershy."

"It did, I promise! I think it happened because she was mad." Fluttershy explained.

"I wasn't mad!" Rainbow objected not wanting to at all believe that soon she, the element of loyalty, would betray her friends.

"If ya were, ya were, ain't no pony gonna hold it against ya." Apple Jack explained. Rainbow looked down glaring at the floor and said nothing more. What could she say? She was destined for evil.. She heard the others start discussing plans and tests. She sighed. Her whole situation was just terrible, she hated the position she was in. Why did she have to be the legendary Alicorn? Why couldn't it have been some pony else? Why her!? She felt like screaming and crying all at the same time. It was already bad enough she was destined for evil, without her friends constantly throwing it in her face acting as if she was some sort of evil foal who had to be watched around the clock.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice her mane turn black and her eyes go red, but she did notice every pony stopped talking. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but it didn't do much. "What?" She asked. She could tell by the way most of them had flinched and AJ glared at her that she used to much force.

"I-it's j-just that-" Fluttershy began.

"That ya mane went black again and ya eyes is red! Fluttershy was right! We do need to keep a eye on ya and ya need to stop getting so worked up about all this!" Apple Jack yelled. She was sick of all this crap. It was already bad enough without having to deal with the pegasus's temper.

"Well excuse me for not being the perfect pony you all ask for, when I just figured out not to long ago my parents are Celestia and Ace, and I'm an evil Alicorn!" Rainbow yelled back.

"You're not evil yet, Rainbow Dash, your destiny can and will change. We are going to make sure of that." Twilight told her putting hoof on her to relax her.

Rainbow shook the hoof off and turned her head looking down at the floor. "I may as well be." She said quietly.

"Don't say that!" Fluttershy warned.

"But it's true, I am! I've changed a lot over the past couple months, and I just didn't want to say anything about it. I thought it was nothing! It's just I keep thinking about killing ponies! I keep thinking how nice it might be to see their insides on their outsides! One time I accidentally bumped into this mare head first and I busted her lip and there was blood. Do you know how badly I wanted to lick it off and laugh in her face? I ended up flying off without even saying sorry! I don't know what's happening to me, and I can't stop it!" Rainbow yelled as she clutched her head.

"Blood lust..." Rarity said softly. Every pony looked at her questioningly. "Oh ahem," she coughed blushing but then getting serious again, "I've read plenty of scandalous romance novels and there always a pony thirsting for something usually it's either money or blood. You know out of jealousy? They're always constantly thinking of ways to kill the pony they hate, or ponies in Rainbow's case, but considering they've done nothing to you.. It seems you're getting the mind of a cereal killer." Rarity explained.

"You mean I'm going to be a cereal killer?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"No, because we ain't gonna let that happen!" Apple Jack protested.

"Yeah no way are we letting you down, Dashie! Now we just have I find a way to turn your eyes and mane back to normal!" Pinkie said bouncing over to the blue pegasus.

"What?"

"You got angry again, darling." Rarity told her.

Rainbow's eyes widened and she flew off to Twilight's bathroom quickly. She looked into the mirror and saw a black maned red eyed cyan Alicorn staring back. She touched her image hopelessly staring at her reflection.

"Do you like the new changes?" A voice said as it moved the shower curtains revealing Ace. He smirked. Rainbow just stared at the mirror. I never personally liked the black mane sort of gave away the whole evil part." His horn lit up red and her mane changed back to normal, but her red eyes stayed.

However she stayed looking at the mirror. It wasn't the mane that had her out of sorts. It was her eyes. They reminded her so much of blood, and as much as she tried to stop herself from thinking it. She only wanted to see more of it.

"I know you want to be evil, Dash. Stop fighting it!" He smirked and warped his wing around her finally taking her away from the mirror. She hugged him and cried, this couldn't be happening. Ace may have been bad, but he still loved his daughter. He didn't want this change to happen to her this way. He wanted to ease her into it, but she was so in denial that when it finally came she was shocked so unprepared. He let her cry for a bit and shut the door not wanting her friends to hear it.

"You're special, Rainbow Dash. You don't have to keep fighting this. This is what you were meant to do. I can help you. I'll teach you magic, and we can rule together." He told her holding her chin up to look at him.

"But my friends?" She asked.

"They'll be alright as long as they stay out of my way." He told her sternly. She looked away sighing then backed up. She couldn't. It wasn't in her to betray them.

"Rainbow Dash, if you don't come now it's going to get worse. You have to accept the change, or it's going to take over. When it does it'll kill who ever is around you." She still looked hesitant. "That includes your friends! You have enough power to kill them all at one time. You don't want to do that and wake up from it to find them dead. You won't have any control over yourself, Dash. I'm telling you for your sake and your friends. Come with me let me help you learn to control all this magic that's raging inside you. It's dying to get loose now that it knows it can." He explained to her.

He got up off the floor and reached his hoof out to her. She took one last look in the mirror at her blood shot eyes. Then turned back to him and grabbed the hoof. He helped her up and they walked out.

Downstairs, Twilight and the others all waited for her to come down. When she did they were shocked. She was with Ace. He was going to the door, Rainbow Dash in toe. He turned just before reaching it, but Rainbow stayed facing the door wanting to go as soon as possible. "Rainbow Dash has decided to come with me." He explained. She sighed and turned around. She could hear their hearts beating... that was new. She moved her mouth around a bit opening it wondering why all of a sudden it was uncomfortable keeping her mouth shut. When she did she revealed sharp fangs to every pony and they gasped. She bite her lip and when she saw blood trickle down she was sure of what was going on. She grew fangs.

"That's interesting. She's like a vampire... I guess that's why they said she is destined for evil." He smirked.

"Vampire?" Pinkie asked.

He nodded. "A pony feeds on other ponies. I knew she was more powerful with her horn, but I didn't know how much it was holding her back without one." He smiled. "Let's go Dash, we wouldn't want you feasting on your friends, now would we?"

"Of course not.." Dash said not looking at her friends. She opened the door and spread her wings as the wind hit her. "S-so much.. Heartbeats.. Blood.." She looked down at her hooves ears twitching about. Then she blasted off mouth open and fangs ready to feast.

"Rainbow Dash!" Her friends shouted as did her father, but she was already on some pony. She had ripped it open it's blood splattering everywhere she ate it quickly and was going for the next one to it. She ate it too. She turned to see a school, and flew to it quicker than any pony could see.

"Why are we sitting here!? We gotta help her! She ain't like this!" Apple Jack raced off to the school yard of fillies playing or at least they were until their class mates started getting eaten. The worst part about it was that Dash wasn't looking at all even close to full, and she was getting more aggressive as she tore fillies limb from limb slurping up organs.

"Apple Jack!" Her friends yelled after her. They all raced to the school yard too. Ace didn't like this at all. He wanted to take over Equestria not kill every pony in it, and with Dash eating a bunch of fillies it was going to make it twice as hard to keep every pony in check. They were going to have deal with tons of pony groups trying to plan and stop them, when they did finally come to rule. After all it's hard to get the fact out of your head about your princess eating fillies, especially since it hadn't been a murder in Equestria for centuries. Could she have been right? Could he not control her? Would her blood lust be too strong for even him? He shook his head. It had taken him to long to do this, and it wasn't going to fall apart that easily he wouldn't let it, not without a fight. However, she could have this school of fillies this whole town if she wanted. It'd have to obliterated now that ponies had seen this, so he killed any of them that got far away enough to have a chance to flee and make it.

Rainbow was at the school yard ripping fillies in half one by one. They were all running around the school yard in a panic, but most of them were to small to climb the gate and get away. The few that were able to weren't strong enough to help others. That's when something tackled her from being stopping her from killing a cream colored filly with brown hair known as Pipsqueak.

The thing that had tackled her was Apple Jack, and she was furious. "Look what ya doing Rainbow! You gotta stop this!" AJ yelled looking at all the blood on the pegasus, none of it was hers. The grass was tainted red and there had been so many screams of help. Most of the teachers had left to save their own hides or were eaten first since they were bigger. All except Cheerlie who was finally able to get the fillies to go into one corn and help each other over the gate. With this method they were all able to get away from the school yard. Only to be shot by Ace after they got to far away, of course. Cheerlie had left with them all leaving only 3 fillies behind to watch it all.

It was Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. Scootaloo sat there with her jaw slacked open and her two friends were trying to get her to move, but all she could do was stare at her idol who had been ripping ponies to shreds.

Apple Jack was still restraining a fighting Rainbow Dash when she stopped looking at the fillies escaping and at her friend. She stared into her eyes, they were soulless and a blood shot red. The only thing that lied in them were hunger. AJ shook her head, "What happened to ya?"

Rainbow Dash smirked as she bust out of AJ's hold and kicked her back. "I've finally started living! That's what!" She laughed as she saw her friend inch away. "And look how much stronger I am now! I'm stronger than you and faster than you! Than all of you! You really don't think you can win do you?" Rainbow Dash laughed.

Apple Jack crawled backwards from her the only respond she gave was a stubborn frown. She'd keep fighting no matter what, and she'd fight for their friendship too. Rainbow only laughed as she saw Twilight and the rest coming for her and to help out AJ. She smirked bent down and kissed AJ fiercely. Every pony had stopped staring in confusion at the pegasus, even her father. AJ gagged when she pulled back trying to get all the blood out of her mouth. Then Rainbow bent down again and ripped her heart out.

"APPLE JACK!" Apple Bloom screamed. Scootaloo was still in a state of shock so only Sweetie tried to hold back the farm filly, but she was stronger than her and ran to her big sister. Who was choking on her last breath. She didn't make to her sister though, for as soon as she was in range Rainbow Dash round house kicked her into the remaining main 6. She was knocked out and she had knocked down the main 6, or what was left of it anyways, down like bowling pins. It didn't matter for they were all in a state of shock.

Rainbow Dash flew to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Rainbow dug her fangs into Sweetie's back and threw her to Rarity, who was about ready to pass out. She looked at Scootaloo and smirked. "What's wrong, Squirt? Don't you like me anymore?" She laughed then walked past Scootaloo and kicked the young pegasus in her back. She went flying toward Twilight and the others. "Useless, can't even fly yet!" With that she took off into the sky her father flew after her wanting to make sure this wouldn't happen again. He'd destroy the survivors later.

Every pony else went back to the library. Twilight opened the door and was just as shocked as every pony else. Apple Bloom sat crying, "S-she killed mah big sister! A-Ah hate her!" She yelled bawling. Sweetie Belle was crying to from all the ponies she'd seen die. Rarity was holding her silently crying also. Twilight was crying as well in a corner alone. How could this happen? Fluttershy was trying to calm Apple Bloom down and she cried with her. Pinkie sat in an opposite corner her mane deflated crying as well. This was bigger than anything they'd ever faced and to top it all off it was one their best friends doing it...

**(((That's the end of this chapter! Please review! I didn't get any reviews last chapter which is why the update was so late! So please make sure to review guys! And yes there will be a lot of killing. I didn't intend for AJ to die, but I needed something to show that it was no longer a waiting game. The Rainbow has changed and the remaining main 6 will have to get serious. I hope you liked it! Review!)))**


End file.
